The present invention relates to a disc player, particularly to a disc player having a rotary tray capable of receiving a plurality of discs.
There has been known a disc player which includes a rotary tray capable of receiving a plurality of discs, and in which there is only one power source needed for disc loading, tray rotation and disc clamping.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-166281 has suggested a disc player which is a roulette type disc reproducing device having a tray loading means, and in which only one motor is needed for moving a tray, turning a turn table, and moving up or down an optical pickup unite.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-36515 has suggested a change-over mechanism for use in a disc player, in which only one motor is needed to carry out operations including loading a disc, turning a turn table and chucking a disc.
However, in any of the above prior art, although only one motor is needed to carry out operations including disc loading, tray rotation and disc clamping, a change-over mechanism for changing from one operation to the other will be indispensable, resulting in a complicated structure of a disc player.
Further, since a conventional disc player has its loading tray separated from its driving system, if a force in the loading direction is accidentally exerted on a rotating tray, the loading tray will be liable to move undesirably, resulting in a trouble in the mechanical connection between the driving system and the loading tray. As a result, a driving force fails to be transmitted from the driving system to the loading tray.
Moreover, in a conventional disc player, a rotary tray and a driving force transmitting means (usually a cam) are connected with each other by virtue of a gear. Accordingly, when the cam starts to rotate, the angular velocity of the rotary tray will suddenly become maximum. On the other hand, when the cam is about to stop, the angular velocity of the rotary tray will suddenly become zero. Consequently, the discs mounted on the rotary tray will be undesirably vibrated, causing a damage to the discs.